New Life New Start
by MyDarkAnnabelleLee
Summary: "In new moon whene" Edward leves Bella but what He dosent know is He left Bella with a little more then She bargain for.New love.Hurt.Funny.Famliy and more. a/n: Sorry I suck at SUMMERYS the storys better promis parings are B/E.EM/R.A/JAS.C/ES.B/JAC.B/DEM
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Chapter one

Its been 113 hundred years sense ed- Edward left me he left me defenseless pregnant and lost but in his defiance he didn't know about the baby so I guess that's good but I cant stop thinking about him and its hurting renesmee to know that I'm still hurting and that's why we are moving back to forks I haven't been there since he left and I went missing and had Nessie and got changed. I had to picked my self and her off the ground. but me and renesmee have done fine it just being her and me and that what this move meant no more of _them _or so I thought.

"mom mom" renesmee waving her hand in front of me it must be important then ha

"what is it nessie what do you need"

"school starts in like 30 minuets mom you have to get ready" whoa my thoughts of _them. _I most have let them get away with me.

"okay baby are you ready first day at a new school" first day back in forks first day back in forks high but this time with my little girl she's looks like Edward but with me eye color and curly hair she has his bronze hair color and my cheek bones and his chin but in a feminine way and her eyes there so big she looks like and acts lick a Minnie Edward and me all in one she doesn't lean toured one parent more then the other she's perfectly in the middle.

"yep its you and me agents the world like always" like it has and will always be "mommy come on get ready I already picked your outfit out" I looked at what nessie picked out for me to were

It was a faded pare of jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt that had a elastic sort of thing at the waist it look pretty and sort of my style **(A/N : it on my profile along with Nessie's and more) **I quickly put it on and looked at what Nessie had on it was above the knee black and white floral dress with red flats **(A/N : its worm but not sunny at forks) **after I finished getting ready I went down stars look at the time grab ness pop tart and a water and got in my Aston martin black vanquish and got ready to go

_**So what did you thing sorry first time writing like this so sorry if it suck but keep reading it gets better I promise sorry it's so short **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasha: say it **

**Me: never you'll never take me alive **

**Natasha: say it or I will poke you ( puts her index finger up and jabs)**

**Me: NO! NOT THE FINGER ENEY THING BUT THE FINDER OF DOOM ! **

**Natasha: then say it !**

**Me: fine I don't own twilight or the song in this story just the plot and I barley own that ! Happy !**

**Natasha : very ! ****J **

Bella's POV

CHAPTER 2

The drive to school was quiet.

Renesmee must be nervous. Which is very odd because she's never nervous. I hope she is okay I mean why would she…Bella stop over analyzing things she fine. Then again she's putting of this I'm wired vibe. Bella stop she's fine. But to be safe ill ask her.

"Baby what's wrong" I asked her with hint of worry that I was trying to hid

"Nothing mom I'm fine just a little worried that's all" she sed with sheepish small smile.

"Why re you worried honey everything will e fine I promise" I just hope I can keep it I don't want to give her falls hope

"your right why am I worried life is great just you and me" she sed with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Yep Ness like it always will be" I smiled

A song then cam on that made nessie freak out

"omg I love this song it ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton"

**"Ordinary Day"**Just a day,Just an ordinary trying to get a boy,Just an ordinary he was looking to the as he asked if I would come alongI started to realizeThat everyday he findsJust what he's looking for,Like a shooting star he said take my hand,Live while you canDon't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your handAnd as he spoke, he spoke ordinary wordsAlthough they did not feelFor I felt what I had not felt beforeAnd you'd swear those words could as I looked up into those eyesHis vision borrows I know he's no stranger,For I feel I've held him for all of he said take my hand,Live while you canDon't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your handIn the palm of your come with me,See what I the stars for time will not will not you see?Just a dream, just an ordinary I wake in bedAnd the boy, that ordinary boyOr was it all in my head?Did he asked if I would come alongIt all seemed so as I looked to the door,I saw that boy standing there with a deal And he said take my hand,Live while you can,Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your handIn the palm of your hand,In the palm of your a day, just an ordinary dayJust trying to get a boy,Just an ordinary he was looking to the sky.

Nessie made us stay in the car even though we were at school tell the song was over I had to emit I love that song. I parked next to a Volvo whoa flash back much. I step out of the car and the wind hit me and I smelt

_**VAMPIRES !**_

**Hey guys/girls I hope you liked it I had fun writing it tell me what you think and tell your friend about it ****J that would be awesome J 3 love all that read **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **(sorry for the wait my laptop charger was Brocken and my laptop got the blue screen of death or so I thought)**

**Natasha: Bella do we have to get the finger of doom out again! **

**Me: no ****we don't. **

**Natasha: then say it! **

**Me: fine … I don't own twilight or any thing ****. but I do own the plot ****….. but i barley own that but any ****way Injoy****. **

**Bella's POV **

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

"Nessie do you smell that" I asked her to make sure I was not going crazy.

"Uhuh is that who I think it is" she said staring at a small pixie like girl with short black hair and I stopped berthing as soon as I saw them.

"Mom why are they here? Should we go? What do we do?" Renesmee asked me with panic seeping in her voice.

"I don't know maybe we should go home I-I don't know if I can handle this" I said with a shaky voice. We started to get back in the car but it was to late she saw me.

"Holey crow! Bella is that you? But how what?" Alice that damn pixie.

"Yeah Alice it me" because I knew I couldn't hid who I was but I will hid nessie. But apparently I didn't need to she already had that under control

"Sissy who's your friend" damn she's smart lets just hope they didn't see the _Edward_ in her dear god don't let them see the _Edward_ in her.

"Wait sissy? How are even alive or well dead! Who changed you? And who's this?" by now all the Cullen's where over here including _**him **_they where all staring at me waiting for a answer.

"Um" I looked at my daughter and sent her a mental message(A/N:**bold is Bella**_italics are nessie _and no _Edward_ cant read there conversation)'**nessie should I just tell them the truth'**

'_There going to find out any way but please don't say who my father is right now I look more like you so don't worry about that but please don't tell'_

'**Okay I wont and here goes nothing I guess'**

"Um well she's not my sister she my daughter and who changed well that was Demetri who changed me and livid with volturi me and nessie"

"Bella you lived with the volturi but your eyes there gold" Emmett asked/stated. Only Emmett would point out the avis.

"Wait Nessie? Is that like a nick name or something" _Edward_ asked

"Yes it my real name is … Vanessa. Vanessa Carlie Swan." Smooth Renesmee smooth good girl renesmee would have been to avis they would have figured it out that she was _Edwards _kid too.

"Hey mom um I don't think well be attending class to day" Renesmee said.

"What do you mean by that Nessie?" I asked even though I knew it was cuzz we were just so late any way.

"Cuzz ½ is done and ¾ is almost way done and I really don't even want to go to school for like the billionth time it gets so boring" Renesmee whined and I just laughed at my daughter only her.

"Fine and it looks like the Cullen's have more questions" I said cuzz I knew they did.

"We do but you already knew that Bella" jasper said talking for the first time.

"So where we going to talk" I asked hoping they didn't say there house.

"Are house duh." Alice said. Oh boy oh great I'm so happy NOT !

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long and sorry if this chapters kind of sucky love you guys/girls PLEASE COMMENT I NEED POSATIV FEED BACK PLEASE! ****)**


End file.
